The Final Chorus
by Rieko21
Summary: Tamara Daratrazanoff has always wanted her freedom. Of course what Carpathian woman hasn't? When granted she explores the world of music with the Dark Troubadours and experiences a life that has her not wanting to leave. But will it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Dark Series or the characters. They all belong to Ms. Christine Feehan._

Her heart was pounding. It had been two years since she had seen her parents. For the past two years she had been living with relatives to broaden her powers and abilities. She had begged her parents for some freedom and the chance to live with others. They had finally come to a compromise with her. She would be able to have her freedom as long as she stayed with family and under the protection of her Uncles. Traveling with the Dark Troubadours was like a dream to Tamara Daratrazanoff and she had a lot of fun. She had learned the arts of her people and even picked up a talent of her own: singing. Granted that she couldn't charm the audience like her Aunt Desari but her talent could still charm the audience. While touring she was able to open the act with a song or two to get the audience warmed up and they loved her.

In fact that was what she was doing tonight. It was the annual get together of the Carpathians and the Dark Troubadours were the entertainment this year.

While traveling, Tamara had picked up on some of the different styles of music throughout the world and that helped her when she wrote her songs. She had no problem singing in front of the audience but tonight was different. Tonight she would be singing in front of him…

"Hey Tamara, are you ready to get this show on the road?" Tamara snapped out of her daydream and looked at her aunt.

"Yeah sure I'm ready Aunt Desari. Let's really blow them away tonight!" Tamara shared a smile with Desari and looked out on the stage which was pitch black. But she could see clearly that the band was already on stage ready to play. Tamara lifted her hood over her face to hide her identity and appearance till it was time to reveal herself. She took a deep breath and started toward the stage.

_Well this is my first story. I know that the first chapter is kind of short, but I want to know what you all think of it first before I go on so please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Dark Series of its characters. They belong to Ms. Christine Feehan. I also do not own the song "Bring Me to Life". Evanescence does._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Now on to the second part of __The Final Chorus__._

_-Rieko21_

_**Italics**_- Tamara singing

_Italics-_ Dayan singing

Standing in the middle of the stage Tamara looked out into the darkness. She knew that everyone in the audience was confused. Who was it that was actually up there? They knew it wasn't Desari so then who else could it be? Tamara quickly looked back to Dayan, Syndil, and Barack and gave a slight nod as to say that she was ready. She then took a deep breath and let the haunting melody out.

_**How can you see into my soul like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core **_

_**Where I've become so numb without a soul**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold **_

_**Until you find it there and **_

_**Lead it back…home…**_

There was a flash of light and after the stun of the light cleared there was Tamara in all her glory. With her long curls cascading down her back she wore a leather corset bodice with black tight pants. To complete her outfit was a pair of boots that she had tucked her pant legs into. In words to describe her…she looked like a goddess of the night. Everyone did a double take when they saw who it was. The first one who shook out of their awe was Skyler and she screamed "Tamara!" With joy. Everyone soon followed her lead (besides the unmated males who just watched indifferently and were more concerned with guarding everyone). Dayan's voice soon joined hers.

_Wake me up_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_I can't wake up_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_Save me_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_Wake me up_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_I can't wake up_

_**Before I come undone**_

_Save me_

_**Save me from the nothing I become**_

__Her eyes searched the crowd and found her parent's. They looked proud of her and she could see tears in Francesca's eyes.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Her eyes left her parents and traveled around to the rest of the audience to search for the one pair eyes that she knew was there.

_Wake me up_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_I can't wake up_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_Save me_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_Wake me up_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_I can't wake up_

_**Before I come undone**_

_Save me_

_**Save me from the nothing I become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_**Bring me to life**_

After not finding them she gave up and closed her eyes getting lost into the words of the song.

_**Frozen inside without your touch **_

_**Without your love darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

It was a beautiful sight to any of those in the audience. Tamara moved with a grace that was even more pronounced then most females of their race. She glided across the stage and danced to the music that just took their breath away…especially a certain male Carpathian's…

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_There must be something more_

_**Bring me to life**_

_Wake me up_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_I can't wake up_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_Save me_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_Wake me up_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_I can't wake up_

_**Before I come undone**_

_Save me_

_**Save me from the nothing I become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_**Bring me to life**_

Just as the last note diminished away, the lights went out. There was a silence that made Tamara hold her breath. Then almost immediately there was a roar of applause. Tamara broke out into a grin as she looked into the wings of the stage. There was Julian, Desari, Darius, and Tempest standing there grinning proudly as they applauded her. She glided over to them with the rest of the band members following behind her. As soon as the last person, Barack, left the stage, the lights came on again. They all took turns in pulling her into a big hug and congratulated her. Desari held her at arm's length.

"You were magnificent. I am so proud of you." Tamara grinned at her.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for me," she turned to everyone else, "all of you. I don't know how my life would be today if I had never been able to spend these last two years with you. I love you all so much and I wish I could stay with you longer." The women pulled her into another hug.

"I know what you mean Tamara. I wish it was longer, as well, but you need to go back to your parents now," Syndil stated as she looked at Tamara with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry though, it's not like you won't see us again," Tempest added with a laugh. Darius put his arm around her.

"I think it is time that we all went and greeted everyone." Tamara's heartbeat then started racing.

_Phew! That was a little longer than the last chapter. Is it just me or does the song "Bring me to Life" really remind you of a Carpathian male? Seriously after I was done with reading some of the series, my first thought after hearing this song again was that it really tied into the Dark Series and especially the Carpathian male. Every time I hear this song I always think of the series. Next up we get to have a family reunion._

_hugs Rieko21 _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Dark Series and its characters belong to Christine Feehan._

_Colors. All he could see was colors. The emotions bombarded him as well. It had been centuries since he had felt or seen colors. It was amazing on how it felt. He almost laughed. It was ironic that after this celebration he had chosen to meet the dawn but that all changed after he first heard the notes of her song. It was like she was singing to him or about him even. He just listened to her song and waited for the right moment to approach her._

Walking out from backstage Tamara and the others went straight to Mikhail and Raven to give their welcomes and wishes to the Prince and his mate. Raven pulled Tamara into a big hug. "You did beautifully. The talent must run in your family especially."

"Thank you very much Raven." Raven pulled Tamara into another hug then let her go. Tamara then turned to the prince and he gave her a light hug.

"I understand that you are now 18, Tamara. It is time that you joined your lifemate." Tamara looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I understand. I just need to find him first." Mikhail nodded.

"Yes, I am going to announce it and I am sure that most of the unmated males are here now so one of them has to be your lifemate," he looked at her more closely. "Why don't you go to your parents and I will make the announcement." Tamara nodded and turned towards her parents. When she got there she was pulled into a hug by her mother.

"Oh Tamara I missed you so much!" Francesca put her at arm's length. "You look beautiful and you have aged quite a bit during these two years." Tamara then turned to her dad and hugged him as well. Gabriel smiled at her.

"I am glad that you have enjoyed your time. I just wish that we had more time with you before you joined your lifemate." Tamara hugged him again.

"It's ok. The celebration lasts for a couple of days so it's not like I am going away for good. Where's Skyler I just saw her?"

"Right behind you." Tamara turned around and launched herself at her sister.

"Oh Skyler I have missed you sooooooooo much!" Skyler laughed and hugged her closely.

"I have missed you as well little sister. You look radiant." Tamara smiled at her and turned to Dimitri, who was beside her, and nodded. He nodded back with a smile.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Every head turned towards their prince. He nodded and looked at Tamara. "May I please have Tamara, Gabriel, and Francesca up here please?" Tamara walked towards the stage in between her parents. As she walked up there she could feel a smoldering gaze on the back of her neck. She almost stopped and turned around but refrained and kept going. They arrived next to Mikhail and he took a hold of Tamara's arm and faced her towards the audience. "Now I can speak for everyone here when I say that your performance earlier was amazing," he was interrupted by applause. After it died out he began taking again. "Everyone I would like to formally introduce to you Tamara Daratrazanoff, daughter of Gabriel and Francesca. She is now 18 years old and is ready to take on the life and position as lifemate. Now will all of the unmated males please step forward?" There was a part through the crowd as the males stepped forward. One of the males was about to step forward towards Tamara but there was a loud growl. Everyone stopped and looked towards the source. There was a loud gasp and everyone stared.

"There is no need to continue with this. I am her lifemate." Tamara's jaw dropped as she stared at him. Her heart did a flip flop and started to beat fast. Everyone was shocked.

There standing in the middle of the parting crowd staring right at Tamara was Dominic Dragonseeker.

_Please tell me what you think. It's different, I know. I haven't seen any of this pairing or even a pairing with Dominic in it. I know for sure that he is in Dark Symphony for like a scene. I really like his character and his purpose right now. I am pretty sure he is a lot older than Gabriel and Lucien so that makes him easily over 2000 years old. Please Review!_

_-hugs Rieko21_


	4. Author's notesorry

I am so sorry guys! I hate reading these things too. I have been going through a rough time but I am working on the next chapter now so hopefully it will be up soon! Thank you so much for your reviews. I have taken all of your suggestions to heart and really appreciate them. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
